Twisted
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: Bill turns himself human and is visited by some very interesting Gravity Falls citizens... I own almost nothing. K plus for mentions of torture and such. Nothing too bad, though.


**Bill**

**I've turned myself to human-**

**A demon's act of treason**

**But I had good intentions!**

**I did it for a reason!**

**I'll be vanquished if I'm lucky**

**And tortured if I'm not…**

**What made me think that I could **

**Get away with such a plot?**

**It's not too late to turn me back **

**Perhaps I'll be forgiven…?**

**But if my crime can help improve **

**The universe we live at**

**Am I not bound by duty**

**To the humans of this planet?**

**How does the golden rule apply in such a situation…?**

**As a person**

**I think I would be grateful for the aid!**

**But If I were the devil **

**I should hate to be betrayed!**

**Whichever road I take**

**I'll be incurring someone's wrath**

**'Till now I've always traveled **

**Down the straight and narrow path**

**Temptation may have beckoned**

**But I always have resisted…**

**But which way do I turn**

**When the road's become so…!**

**So…?**

**1.**

**_Twisted?_**

**Bill**

**Who are you?**

**1.**

**A fellow traveler down the twisted path…**

**Bill**

**Wait, I know of you from listening to Mabel Pine's thoughts!**

**1. **

**You _think _you know me**

**As other's _think _they know you!**

**_But_**

**There are two sides to _every _story**

**I used to be the best in Gravity Falls**

**I was straightforward and always kept my word**

**But when that Pines Girl came to Gravity Falls in the Summer…**

**I decided that she needed to learn her place**

**So…**

**She…**

**Went…**

**Exploring with her brother **

**And soon somehow salvaged **

**The town's most oldest cave…**

**Told the truth about my family**

**And put shame to my kins name…!**

**Now the truth and I must share a teary fate…**

***sobbing***

**The story lingers on…**

**But the version that is drawn…**

**is **

**TWISTED!**

**2.**

**A pain I know all too well…**

**The town had never seen**

**A more progressive boy than me!**

**Both Pines and Gleeful's **

**Lived in perfect harmony!**

**I brought an end to what had been**

**A senseless age old feud!**

**I was prepared for anything…**

**Except for what ensued!**

**Her brother broke us apart, **

**my precious gem and stole my glow!**

**Returned the separation **

**And the hateful ways we'd known**

**I'd advocate for unity**

**I always was thrown back**

**So when I saw the opportunity**

**To right the wrong!**

**I attacked!**

**The town came before my fall**

**In a fate that one might call…**

**Well**

**_Twisted_**

**They weren't ready for my idea's**

**1.**

**They didn't hate you **

**Because of your ideas**

**They hated you for that extra weight…**

**Fortune usually favors the beautiful.**

**3.**

**That's crap!**

**My only crime was love!**

**In town there was only she **

**who was as beautiful as me…**

**On the inside.**

**But then, tragedy struck!**

**She was falling out of love with me **

**And getting into a **

**_Preteen!_**

**So, I did what anyone would do **

**And gave her a CD!**

**But how was I to know it had**

**subliminal messages on it?**

**Which, doesn't seem entirely healthy **

**Especially since I bought it at the local music store…**

**But the mistake was mine**

**And I wish I'd known my life would've became so**

**Everyone except Bill and a few new voices…**

**_Twisted, Twisted, Twisted…_**

**1.**

**I only wish to reclaim the fame that was mine…!**

**2.**

**I only wish for unity between us both…**

**3. **

**I only wish to be with her…**

**4.**

**I only wish to be invited to the party...**

**2.**

**I only wish to improve relations between the families…**

**5.**

**I only wish to teach the boy to fight back!**

**1.**

**I only wish to be loved and cherished!**

**5.**

**So he wouldn't end up like me!**

**3.**

**I only wish to love her!**

**1.**

**To be well known, liked, and cared for!**

**4.**

**To be _included_…**

**2.**

**To live in harmony!**

**4.**

**For once…!**

**5.**

**I had to lose my brother!**

**Everyone but Bill**

**I only wished (for justice) I only wished (for freedom) I only wished (for justice) I only wished (for freedom) I only wished for peace!**

**I ONLY WISHED**  
**I ONLY WISHED**

**I ONLY WISHED**

**I ONLY WISHED**

**6.**

**I ONLY WISHED TO HAVE A COAT MADE OUT OF KITTENS!**

**2.**

**You're not helping!**

**Disregard that.**

**1.**

**It's an unfortunate situation but…**

**You do have a choice.**

**Bill**

**What remains of a demon**

**When that demon's dead and gone?**

**Only memories and stories of his **

**deeds will linger on...**

**But if a man's accomplishments aren't in **

**The tale the tell**

**Are the deeds that go unheralded**

**His legacy as well?**

**If a war breaks out tomorrow**

**We'll all have Hell to pay**

**Why protect my reputation?**

**I'm a demon either way…**

**How will they tell me story?**

**How will they tell my tale?**

**Will anybody even care?**

**The question, then, is whether it is nobler**

**To be well-liked but ineffectual**

**or moral but maligned…**

**I'll never be a hero**

**All the humans will adore**

**But if I hide to save my life**

**What has my life been for?**

**What has my life been for? **

**The road ahead may _twist_**

**But I will never swerve!**

**I'll give them all the**

**unsung anti-hero they deserve!**

**I've nothing left to lose **

**So the only path to choose**

**Is**

**_Twisted!_**

**Let them _twist_my words**

**Let the people scorn me**

**Who cares if no one Will ever mourn me?**

**Let them bury the side of the story **

**They'll never learn!**

**Let the truth be _twisted_**

**Let my life be _twisted_**

**I'll be _twisted!_**

**It's!**

**My!**

**Time!**

******MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

******I must thank RockSunner for telling me I posted the wrong thing XD**

******So… Yeah, that happened. Alright, so let me just explain stuff.**

******Stan is about to open the portal. Something bad will happen and Stan must be stopped. Bill knows this but Stan has an… anti-demon thingy blocking him out so he does the highest act of treason in the demon world:**

******He turns himself human. **

******He begins panic, thinking that he's going to be… well, killed or worse, tortured.**

******That is, till he's visited by some interesting Gravity Falls citizens… guess who they are!**

******1.**

******2.**

******3.**

******4.**

******5.**

******6.**

******The majority of them is easy to figure out but I'll eventually tell you all.**

******Just not today.**

******Or the next day.**

******Or the next day.**

******Or the next day.**

******Or the next day. **

******Or the next day.**

******Or the next day.**

******Or the next day.**

******Or the next day.**

******Max is a wiggly worm.**

******Or the next day.**

******Or the next day.**

******Or the next day.**

******Or the next day.**

******Or the next day.**

******But one day.**

******So anyway, this is based completely off a song called Twisted from a musical. The end is literally the same lyrics but ummm… yeah. I don't own Gravity Falls or Twisted.**

******BTW, go on my profile and join my new Gravity Falls RPing forum! There should be a link there!**


End file.
